wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Colony 15.3
Colony 15.3 is the fourth chapter of Colony. Regent takes Victor as a hostage, Skitter is upset that he and Tattletale didn’t give her advance warning that they was planning to do this. Plot Skitter ponders over the reason that she hadn't been informed over the hostage plan, thinking one possibility is simply Tattletale forgot due to her busyness, however she still harbours concerns that it is a deliberate plan to ensure Skitter won't protest against it as she won't do anything to compromise the group's image in front of The Chosen. Tattletale tells the Chosen that Victor is the person the Undersiders will be taking, portraying it as an opportunity for him to pick up new skills. Victor claims that he has picked up various skills from PRT agents that help with resisting Master abilities, however Regent merely expresses interest in what he could learn if Victor is the first to resist his power. Victor continues refusing cooperation, so Tattletale directs Imp to kick Othala's face into the street. Tattletale points out that any damage done to Victor or Rune could be healed by Othala, but anything done to Othala can't be healed. Imp punctuates this by kicking Othala. Victor's angry outbursts over the attacks on Othala clue Tattletale in to the nazi duo's relationship, and she quickly reveals that the the two were brought together in order to bring Victor into E88 via family ties. Victor was originally meant to date Othala's cousin, but was paired with Othala after something happened to the cousin. Tattletale explains that Victor had far stronger feelings for Othala's cousin than his does for her, and he has to play up his attraction to her to convince himself he can end up loving her. Tattletale continues to say that he will inevitably regret spending so much on a relationship out of duty and will cheat on her, a betrayal which will crush Othala. Previously unperturbed by Tattletale, Victor realises that she has been messing with Othala rather than him, and demands an answer as to why. Tattletale explains torture wouldn't be effective on him, making this the best method to gain his cooperation. She heads off to loot the Chosen's base with Imp, declaring that she will continue to reveal secrets and tear apart their group if he doesn't cooperate. Othala and VIctor talk, Othala suggesting opening up their relationship and trying to work through the problems. Victor instructs her not to panic at Tattletale's needling else they play into her hands, claiming the group can work through anything Tattletale tries to level against them. Skitter halts his talking by dropping several black widows on his face and telling him to keep his eyes and mouth shut else risk provoking them. She speaks to Rune and Othala, threatening to handle them in the same way if they aren't quiet. Tattletale and Imp return, Imp with a spray can that she uses to seal up the glass cube containing Fog. Tattletale gets Skitter to remove the spiders from Victor, although Skitter makes her discontent evident by staring down Tattletale the whole while. Victor asks for an incentive for playing along, and when Regent offers to keep him for 36 hours rather than 72 hours so long as he cooperates, Victor agrees. Tattletale tells the Chosen that Skitter will signal them once the Undersiders are sufficiently far away, and the team makes their exit. Skitter takes flight on Atlas and keeps watch of Night until Tattletale and Regent have left her range, and then signals the Chosen. Surprised that Night doesn't transform as she turns away, Skitter assumes, incorrectly, her unconsciousness or the taser's effects are the cause. Skitter catches up with Tattletale and Regent, and as soon as the three are along angrily confronts Tattletale about keeping her in the dark. Tattletale apologises, saying she underestimated how much Skitter would care and didn't want to throw Skitter off prior to engaging the Chosen. Skitter takes issue with enslaving somebody that she doesn't know for sure is a horrific person. Tattletale explains that there isn't much difference between Shadow Stalker and Victor and that she could have filled in Skitter, but Skitter explains she wants to be informed as such beforehand. Skitter voices concerns about being able to trust Tattletale in the future, sparking an argument with Regent about her previous undercover operation and whether she agreed to capture Shadow Stalker as revenge. Tattletale interrupts to say that the group has set sufficient precedent of using Regent's powers on horrible people to justify its use of Victor, declaring the error to have been not informing Skitter. Skitter voices further concerns, about the possibility people will begin to give the Undersides less leniency if they use Regent's powers too frequently. Tattletale summarises Skitter's arguments as being worried that the group has set themselves back in a large way for little gain, but Tattletale believes that setting Regent up as a larger target changes little, especially when doing so would release Shatterbird. Tattletale also explains that capturing Victor serves three helpful purposes. She believes Victor could crack the data they stole from the PRT headquarters, which Coil's men had been unable to manage, and has also suggested that Coil can attempt to recruit Victor, Othala and Rune, which would out his connection to the Undersides. She also suggests that Grue may be able to gain some permanent bonuses from borrowing Victor's power. Tattletale knows that Coil won't let Victor have access to special skills unless Victor agrees to join, but has arranged for her mercenaries to provide some exclusive skills as a favour if Victor is able to supply her with any helpful information about Coil. Skitter finally agrees the plan is good, explaining that Tattletale has done a lot for her and she will trust Tattletale's call, though she still wishes it had been discussed before. Tattletale and Regent depart for Coil's base to begin work on controlling Victor and Skitter decides to return to her territory. As Skitter thinks through the list of things she needs to deal with, Imp appears behind her and asks for a favour. She reveals that she remained behind to keep an eye on Night, winking to avoid losing sight of the Breaker. Imp complains about her contribution being forgotten by the others and about having to run the last block to catch Skitter before she took flight again. Skitter tells her she could have phoned, but Imp mentions Tattletale's concerns about Coil potentially listening in over the phones. Thus Skitter deduces that whatever the favour, it's something Imp doesn't want Coil to overhear. Major Events *The Undersiders are able to defeat elements of the defunct E88 an organization that steamrolled them months prior. *The Undersiders abduct Victor, establishing precedent. Trivia *Given the wide variety of threats that the PRT has to deal with Anti-Master tactics are the least that they have to deal with. *Keeping information off of possibly tapped cellular networks is standard practice for Information Hygiene] Site Navigation Category:Chapters